Restart
by IzzyMaster
Summary: This whole story is going to be based off of my Sonic OC Allie, and my friends OCs Gigi, Eileen, and Vea. They're the ones that helped create this story and many other things you will find in my gallery. I hope you love this story just as much as I do.


The night sky had a faint red glow as the city below was lit by an inferno. Fire had engulfed everything that it could and reach and was still spreading. The streets were full of mobians, rioting, running, and fighting one another. Robots tried to contain the situation but were evidently destroyed by explosives. Hundreds were dropping dead by the second the as bullets and lasers flew through the air. It was utter chaos.

Several miles away from the city, all was relatively calm in the surrounding neighborhoods. For now. The peaceful silence was broken, however, from the sound of running footsteps belonged to a large, black mobian fox. Her breath came out in short gasps as she ran through the streets before making a sharp turn into the next street. She clutched at a small package in her arms, pressing it into her stomach, as she leaned on a nearby tree for support.

She didn't have much time to rest as she soon felt the ground tremble beneath her feet. She took off running one again, for she knew exactly what was coming and did not intend to wait for it. She ran for several more blocks before coming to a small school. Quickly, she jumped the small fence and rammed the door to the building open. Inside, she ran down the long corridor and into a science classroom. She carefully placed a package down on the desk before opening up a storage closet in the back, where she retrieved a large device of what looked like randoelelectronics thrown together. Muttering a small 'thank you', she placed it on the desk with the package. With great care, she opened it and took out a small, digital alarm clock.

She took out the back and connected it to the rest of the device, just as an explosion shook the building. Screams and gun fire sounded outside as giant robots, piloted by mobians, began to destroy everything. They were hulking pieces of scrap metal, forged together to create a death machine. Grabbing hold of the device, the fox ran for the door. Just as she was running across the playground, the entire building behind her was obliterated by a missile. She was thrown forward and landed face first into the , she sat up and turned to see the destruction and one of the robots headed in her direction. Scooping the machinery into her arms once more, she made a mad dash for the woods that were at the edge of the school.

Running into the thicket of trees, the fox narrowly avoided a barrage of bullets aimed in her direction. She stopped at a clearing and dropped to get knees, placing the device on the ground in front. Luckily, nothing was damaged from the fall. She hurriedly began to boot up the machine, turning on the different electronics and adjusting several dials. A sudden 'BOOM' forced her to cover her ears in pain, but she quickly recovered just as a blue beam shot out of the device. It slowly started to take shape until it was a complete circle. Unintentionally, she let out a small cry of joy that was quickly answered by a loud shout. Freezing, she could hear the many footfalls of other mobians headed in her direction. She set the alarm clock to a random time that was somewhere in the past before smashing a red button. The circle wavered a bit but kept its shape.

"Hey!" A mobian in a mask stepped through the foliage, gun in ha hand. "What are you doing?!"

The two stared at each other for a moment, before the fox dashed towards the circle. The other hadn't expected the sudden movement and shot at the other. One of the bullets skimmed her side, but she kept running. The attacker had thrown a grenade just as she had jumped into the circle, disappearing from sight. Soon pieces of the device were sent flying through the air. All that remained was a busted up alarm clock with the numbers 2015.

Inside the circle was huge. A vast expanse of blue that seemed never-ending. That is until it completely disappeared and the fox was dropped down onto the ground. She let out a groan as she slowly rolled herself over onto her back, despite her protesting side. Lying there, she began to slow down her breathing and her rapidly beating heart. Looking up, tears came to her eyes at what she saw. A clear night sky with hundreds of gleaming stars and a glorious full moon shining down on her. She let out a small broken laugh before drifting off into unconsciousness.


End file.
